


Cared for

by kingdeanx



Category: Teenwolf - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdeanx/pseuds/kingdeanx
Summary: stiles can’t keep away from the one person he loves
Relationships: Stiles stilinski x Male reader, stiles stilinski x you
Kudos: 4





	Cared for

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy 😊

You were parked outside of beacon hills video store, on this very foggy night. You weren’t Entirely sure why you were actually here, you were bored so maybe gathering movies and having a night in this weekend might do the trick. 

Also it would be nice to something other than the notebook you thought to yourself, Lydia seemed to be obsessed with it, she knew of yours and Jackson’s hate towards it. 

You sighed as you checked yourself in the mirror, wanting to look presentable for whoever saw you, you couldn’t let your status as one of the popular kids go down, especially since stiles was on the radar. 

Stiles has been a big part of your life for awhile, both of you have been friends since high school started, and now, you were even closer.

You hadn’t seen stiles since last Saturday night, when you accidentally let him kiss you, it was stupid because you basically dangled a carrot in front of his face. 

You pulled away from that kiss, not turning back, so things have been...a little rocky ever since. You were sure to apologise to him soon, because when you think about it, you’ve always had this soft spot for him. 

He was always the geeky/nerdy one out of the two of you, so Jackson took interest in you, and since you were Lydias brother, of course he couldn’t turn you away since you were both so close. 

Lydia always looked out for you, so her advice was to always avoid stiles since he didn’t really fit in with “the popular” group, but you couldn’t, neither could you do the same to Scott. 

You smiled at your reflection, looking okay. You didn’t realise the lights flickering within the store, staring ahead...everything was silent, you assumed it was late, the car park empty too.

You were about to pull your eyes away from the windows. The loud crahs of shattering glass coming from the store made you jump within seconds, snapping your head around to witness, was it even possible. “AHHHH” you screamed the loudest you ever had, the chills souring through your body like an infection. 

The big black wolf, beast, whatever it was dash past your car. You couldn’t move, frozen in the your seat. Your hands trembled as you tried to take your hands away from the weel, the grip you had tight, leaving finger marks on the leather.

(Minuets later)

You weren’t sure how the police were called, but you were sure to stay put, not sure what to do, thinking over and over again, reimagining the snarling beast in your head. You were so deep in thought, you didn’t even feel stiles’ grip on your shoulder.

“Y/N...hey, hey, come on you need checking up” his voice seemed like a distant whisper. He pulled you from your car, walking you over to the ambulance. “Y/N?” Sheriff stilinski was as surprised as stiles was, seeing you here. “Is he okay?” The sheriff questioned, he was quite close to your parents so ofcourse he had to check up on you. 

You were taken by one of the ambulance staff, taking to the back of the ambulance, sitting you down in front of them. He waved his hand in front of you a couple times, which you didn’t respond to, your mind lost in the thought of what just happend.

He grabbed a torch, moving up and down, across, left and right, checking for other things. Stiles stood next to his dads cruiser, his dad guiding him back into the car. He watched as you sat, alone, looking so empty, it wasn’t shock he saw...it was fear, your eyes wide, lips shut, face still as you were helped up by one of the staff, the backdoors suddenly closing as the lights kept flashing blue.

A dead body was recovered, the shop owner to be precise. Stiles watched as the scene unfolded before him, his dad turning on the engine, taking stiles away, from this, from you. Stiles couldn’t sleep straight, worried sick out of his mind, wondering if you were somehow okay. 

His heart skipped a beat as his mind flew to the memories of that night you shared your first kiss. It only happend last Saturday, and somehow he was hooked on you. He had developed these feelings for you during the years you spent together, so when he saw your car, his heart dropped into his stomach, hoping you were okay. He let out a loud sigh, his eyes staring into the ceiling lost in thought. 

Tomorrow he was going to try his best to see you, he had to, only to make sure you were okay. With that he began to drift off, knowing tomorrow was going to be interesting to say the least. 

(The next day)

Stiles didn’t bother telling anyone, the news getting around fast, everyone chattering, whispering about it, he even heard your name among the whispers a few times, choosing to ignore it. Chemistry was never fun, so he thought this was the perfect opportunity to ask about last night. 

“Hey Danny” Danny knew stiles was after something, the smirk on his face giving it away. “What” Danny said with an eye roll. “So...I-I know you’re friends with Lydia, and I was wondering, if there was any news on him?” Danny moved closer to stiles.

“She didn’t tell me anything, she didn’t want to discuss it, and I don’t wanna be involved with you know who” stiles nodded, Jackson was always so protective over Lydia so he ought to be careful. 

Stiles knew what his plan was, to visit you, without telling anyone knowing it could get him into a lot of trouble, with Derek mostly.

(Your house) 

Stiles pulled up outside, the nights air cold as he zipped up his purple hoodie, turning the keys to stop, everything shutting off, he was trying his best to be “discreet” about it. 

He nodded before getting out of his jeep, the metal cold in his arm as he shut the car door closed. It could go either way, Lydia could let him in, or she’d send him away, he wasn’t entirely sure how this would go. 

He walked up to the front door of your home, the warm red door seeming inviting. He let out a shaky breath of nervousness, the air so cold little clouds of smoke like particles (he liked to sound smart) leaving his lips. 

“Okay, come on stiles you can do it” he muttered, but before he could knock, someone opened up the door, his hand knocking on thin air. “Stiles...what are you doing here?” He heard the voice of Lydia, of course.

He looked up, Lydia looking slightly annoyed, “I-I’m here to see y/n” he scratched the back of his neck, heat rushing up his cheeks, Lydia giggling under her breath. “Wow, you really have the hots for my brother don’t you?” She questioned, twirling a strand of her curly ginger locks. 

She moved out of the way, knowing it would good for her brother to see someone he loved. “He’s upstairs on the left” but before he could pass, he felt Lydias finger sharply pock into his chest, “but if you do anything, mess around with him, I’ll throw you out, got it?” She said, smiling as she patted his chest.

He nodded, rolling his eyes as he ran up the stairs, wanting to see you already. He turned the golden door knob slightly, pushing the door open slowly, not wanting to disturb you. 

You were slightly awake, but you looked...not yourself, stiles walked over to you, your eyes looking up, a small smile on your face as he approached you. “H-heyyyy s-stilesss” your words were slightly slurred. “Hey” heading his voice made you smile, you needed to hear it. 

You were swaying slightly, stiles new you were dopped up on stuff from the hospital, so he didn’t want to pester you. “Uh, I’ll go I’ll leave you in peace” he said with a smile, trying to be respectful. 

As he was about to close the door, you called out. “Stay”, it took him a minute to realise, rushing to open to door. “Y-you want me to stay?” You nodded, falling into your pillows, out of it. He sat down beside you, smiling down at you, knowing you were okay now. 

He was happy to stay, only for you. Your phone buzzed, vibrating the dresser next to your bed. “I-uh I’m just gonna get that” he said reaching over you to grab your phone, checking the text. Before he could check, your phone was already open.

The video began to play, a big black...wolf, stiles shut the video off immediately not wanting you to see. Checking your messages, they were from Scott. He was tempted to tell him, but thought of all the consequences and how it would affect you. 

He went back to the video, deleted it before placing your phone back. He jumped as you began to talk, voice full of sleep. “S-stay” you said, trying to move stiles behind you. He nodded, sliding in behind you.

“I-is this okay?” He questioned, wrapping his left arm around your waist, pulling you closer. You felt safer already, enjoying the boy you’ve had a crush on for years finally comfort you in time of need. 

“Night” stiles muttered under his breath, resting his head in the pillows, falling asleep with a smile, finally realising that you might be more then just friends. Within minutes you were asleep. 

Both not hearing Lydia enter, “stiles it’s time to go n-“ Lydia stopped in her tracks, seeing you both asleep peacefully, hugging tight to one another. She left happy, knowing her brother finally had someone to who loved him dearly, someone you could depend on if you ever needed someone. 

You both slept peacefully, stiles holding you extra tight, wanting to never let go.


End file.
